In a fixed network environment, an endpoint or node may be associated with metering of a consumable resource, such as electricity, natural gas, or water. The fixed network may be configured as a star, where each endpoint communicates with a mobile device, collector, router, and/or repeater. The communication may be by means of a radio frequency transmission and may allow the endpoint to communicate metering information.
A situation may arise within the star configuration of the fixed network where one or more endpoints are not reliably heard by the mobile device, collector, router, and/or repeater. For example, an obstruction or interference between an endpoint and a mobile device, collector, router, or repeater may impede a transmission from the endpoint. This may prevent devices of the network from communicating with the endpoint.